Twin Trouble
Twin Trouble is the 10th Episode of the 6th Season and the 140th Episode of the Series. In this episode, Donald and Douglas fallout after an accident. Plot Donald and Douglas are chuffing down the Line with a goods train. Trevor struggles with a cart of hay, which gets stuck on a crossing after 1 of the Wheels of the Cart falls off. Donald sees the Cart, but they can't stop, and Donald hits the Cart but he blames Douglas. The Twins refuse to speak to each other, and when the Fat Controller needs an engine to help Duck at the Shunting Yards, Donald jumps at the Opportunity. At first, Donald enjoys working with Duck, but eventually, things start to go wrong, as Duck doesn't understand Donald and Douglas' way of working. Meanwhile, Douglas is doing work on his own, and is beginning to miss Donald. The Next Day, Donald is in a bad mood and was not looking where he is going, and breaks through some buffers and into a ditch. Duck, knowing that he's not strong enough to get Donald back on the Rails, hurries to get help from Douglas. Douglas pulls Donald back on the Rails, and the twins make up in the end and are glad to be back together. Characters *Thomas *Duck *Donald and Douglas *Trevor *Sir Topham Hatt *Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) *Henry (cameo) *Gordon (cameo) *James (cameo) *Harry or Bert (cameo) *Jem Cole (cameo) *Farmer Trotter (cameo) Locations *Knapford *Callan *Sodor Ironworks *Cronk Viaduct *Gordon's Hill *Shunting Yards *The Watermill *The Lighthouse Notes *The Plot has some similarities to the 3rd Season Episode, 1 Good Turn. *In the UK Narration, Duck says "You don't have to have a row about who's sorry!" But in the US Narration, he says "Don't argue about who's sorry!" *Scrap Models of Thomas, Gordon, Toad, City of Truro and Donald/Douglas are seen. *This episode might have been filmed around the same time as Middle Engine as Harry or Bert can be seen in the Background at the Smelter's Yard at 1 point. *An image from this episode is used to depict Duck on the Great Western Railway in the seventeenth season episode The Thomas Way. *In Denmark, the episode is named "The Twins". In Japan, it is called "Fight of Twins". The Welsh Title is "Double Trouble". Errors *When Trevor cries "Oh no!" the Studio was reflected in his paintwork. *In the Closeup of Donald and Douglas' Wheels sliding across the Rails, a wire was hanging beneath Donald's Cab. Later, when Douglas shunts just before Duck arrives, a wire was hanging underneath him. *In the Shot from Donald approaching the Cart, a 3rd Rail was visible to his right (our left). *When the Cart was hit, it was pushed aside and the Hay was spilled. But in the next shot, the Hay falls from the Sky. *Douglas' tender and the Well Wagon behind him slightly bounce up after the Collision. The Latter derails too, so Douglas wouldn't be able to puff up beside Donald. In addition, the Pipes on the Well Wagon disappear in that shot. *In the Closeups of Donald in the Bushes, a small support props him up. *When Donald stops next to Duck, his left eye briefly jiggles off-centre. *A ball of fishing line was visible next to the Track leading into the Ditch just before Donald has his accident. *A small bramble of weeds catches in Donald's wheels as he is pulled out of the Ditch. *In 1 Shot, Donald was pulled out with his Wheels Off the Track. But in the Next Shot of him, his Wheels are on the Track. *Just before Donald falls into the ditch, tracks can be seen behind the buffers. *Donald and Douglas act as though they've never worked apart and can't work separated, but they have worked apart several times previously. *In the US version, Alec Baldwin doesn't even attempt a Scottish accent for the twins' voices. *When Donald says "I have work to do", Douglas' eyes are wonky. *Donald's face was crooked in the scene where he talks to Sir Topham Hatt with Thomas and Douglas. *Up until the scene when Duck tells Douglas that Donald is in trouble, his stepladder was missing. *Duck's left (our right) eye is wonky just before Donald crashes. Gallery TwinTroubletitlecard.png|UK title card TwinTroubleUKTitleCard.png|Alternate UK Title Card TwinTroubleUStitlecard.png|US title card TwinTroublealternatetitlecard.png|New Series title card TwinTroubleSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian Title Card TwinTroubleWelshTitleCard.png|Welsh Title Card TwinTroubleJapanesetitlecard.jpeg|Japanese title card TwinTrouble.jpg TwinTrouble1.PNG TwinTrouble2.png TwinTrouble3.jpg|Deleted scene TwinTrouble4.png TwinTrouble5.png TwinTrouble6.png|Trevor TwinTrouble7.png TwinTrouble8.png TwinTrouble9.png TwinTrouble10.png|Thomas, Donald and Douglas TwinTrouble11.png TwinTrouble12.png TwinTrouble13.png|Donald and Duck TwinTrouble14.png TwinTrouble15.png TwinTrouble16.png TwinTrouble17.png|Donald derails TwinTrouble18.png|Duck TwinTrouble19.png TwinTrouble20.jpg TwinTrouble21.png TwinTrouble22.png TwinTrouble23.png TwinTrouble24.png TwinTrouble25.png TwinTrouble26.png TwinTrouble27.png TwinTrouble28.png TwinTrouble29.png TwinTrouble30.png TwinTrouble31.png TwinTrouble32.png TwinTrouble33.png TwinTrouble34.png TwinTrouble35.png TwinTrouble36.png TwinTrouble37.png TwinTrouble38.png TwinTrouble39.png TwinTrouble40.png TwinTrouble41.png TwinTrouble42.png TwinTrouble43.png TwinTrouble44.png TwinTrouble45.jpg TwinTrouble46.png TwinTrouble47.png TwinTrouble48.jpg TwinTrouble49.png TwinTrouble50.png TwinTrouble51.png TwinTrouble52.png TwinTrouble53.png TwinTrouble54.png TwinTrouble55.png TwinTrouble56.png TwinTrouble57.png TwinTrouble58.png TwinTrouble59.png TwinTrouble60.png TwinTrouble61.png TwinTrouble62.png TwinTrouble63.png TwinTrouble64.png TwinTrouble65.png TwinTrouble66.png TwinTrouble67.png TwinTrouble68.png TwinTrouble69.png TwinTrouble70.png TwinTrouble71.png TwinTrouble72.png TwinTrouble73.png TwinTrouble74.png TwinTrouble75.png TwinTrouble76.png TwinTrouble77.png TwinTrouble78.png TwinTrouble79.gif TwinTrouble80.png TwinTrouble81.jpg TwinTrouble82.png TwinTrouble83.png TwinTrouble84.png TwinTrouble85.png TwinTrouble86.png TwinTrouble87.png TwinTrouble88.png TwinTrouble89.png TwinTrouble90.png TwinTrouble91.jpg TwinTrouble92.jpg Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:2002 television episodes Category:2000s television episodes Category:Episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:A Bad Day For Harold And Other Thomas Adventures (2003, US) Category:A Bad Day For Harold And Other Thomas Adventures (February 25, 2003) Full Category:Thomas And His Friends Ride Along (2004, US) Category:Thomas And His Friends Ride Along (April 27, 2004) Full